ACTG 383: The purpose of this research study is to learn more about hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection in subjects receiving highly active antiretroviral therapies (HAART) whose HIV blood level becomes so low that it cannot be measured. Another purpose of this study is to determine whether subjects infected with both HIV and HCV have more frequent or severe liver function tests abnormalities while receiving HAART.